The Randomness of UTTF
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Just some packs of randomness that pops out on my head, and probably some other authors. Story is NOT written in script format. No reason to flame for it. Meant to be humor, rated T just in case...


**A/N : A total UTTF/UTTFX randomness oneshots. Each 'chapters' will contain several short oneshots. There might be time when I post a long oneshot in one chapter.**

**There are no offenses intended… Sorry if something's offending you readers, if there's any…**

**Requests will be considered, unless it's a flame. Hehe… **

**Disclaimer : I only own the story and some points. I don't own anything else**

**Someone else's OC**

**Tabby Monson – Valerie Young : xMemeto(dot)Morix  
>Koden –Tory : darknessDemon<br>Jacob Mason : OSHUJAX  
>Starlight : Shadow's Party Girl 96<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Randomness Pack 1<strong>

**[1 – Powering Up] – Featuring : Koden, Malcolm and Brock.**

"_Koden, our power core is out of commission again._" Said Malcolm from his office.

"I'm on it, sir." Koden went to the Generator Chamber and fires a hundred of his True ETC bombs on the generator until it powers up again. Soon, he was exhausted after releasing all his power that he collapsed on the floor.

"_I still wonder how he can be a living power generator for us…_" whispered Malcolm, not aware that the PA is still on.

"Sir, the sound system is still on…" said Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>[2 – Reflecting a Rasengan] – Featuring : Naruto and Harry.<strong>

The duel between Harry and Naruto has almost come to an end as everyone watched them unleashing everything they have.

Naruto was currently charging a Rasengan. Harry, however, didn't make any movement. Naruto smirked, and launched the Rasengan toward the wizard. Unexpected for everyone, Harry got his wand up as fast as lightning, "_Protego!_"

And then, the most peculiar thing that can happen… well, happened. Naruto's Rasengan BACKFIRED on him!

Naruto was sent spiraling to the nearby wall, where he then crashed. "Ow…." He groaned. "Now I know how destructive my Rasengan is…"

* * *

><p><strong>[3 – Enemy Kitsune, Midfield High!] – Featuring : Reaper, Othello and Tails.<strong>

Reaper and Othello were running away from the incoming Necris Darkwalkers. Othello who had his pants literally on fire randomly waving his hand and ran in a zig-zag course, "MY PANTS IS ON FIRE! MY PANTS IS ON…"

"Quiet, Othello. We need to hold on! Where's that twin-tailed fox, he said he's going to help us taking care of those…" but before he could finish what he just said, a sight of a yellow fox flying with his twin-tails spinning like a helicopter was caught on his eyes. But somehow it looked like the fox were carrying some boxes of something. Reaper couldn't tell what.

Then something that can be called 'Armageddon' happened.

From where the fox was, shot out series of rockets and missiles. They rained on the Walkers, destroying some of them into scrap metals. The wave was ended by a small missile, which impacted on the ground creating a blur of red and white followed by a huge nuclear shockwave that destroyed everything on its path.

"That was awesome, man…" commented Othello. "Hard to believe he was only 8…"

* * *

><p><strong>[4 – Boostviathan of Doom] – Featuring : Tabby and Jayce.<strong>

"Are you sure about this..?" said Tabby after Jayce put the last Nitro Booster engine on a Leviathan. Jayce then turned around from the gigantic ion cannon-equipped tank to the black Who-girl.

"For the hundredth time, YES! Now let's start the engine." The mechanic jumped on the top of the tank and went inside. Tabby could hear the engine starting. "Now, let's test the boost."

Suddenly, the mammoth-sized tank flew straight forward from the garage, ramming toward several buildings, turning them into swiss cheese. The tank still flew straight forward to the forest until Tabby couldn't see it anymore.

The destruction caused by it was rather spectacular. The lab was completely obliterated, the barrack's roof was gone, the Training house was history, and the cafeteria, was never the same again.

"Oh, she's gonna get in trouble for sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>[5 – Tug of War] – Featuring : Jacob [Mason] and Gorge<strong>

"You are going down now, 'General'" said Jacob to Gorge with a mocking tone. He fired his leash and wrapped the Juggernaut with it.

What he failed to notice was, the strength of the Juggernaut was very powerful. Jacob was suddenly pulled by Gorge. Then he pulled back, dragging Gorge to his side. Gorge pulled again, Jacob pulled back, and so on. Until suddenly, Gorge fell down to the ground, "Haha! I won!" said Jacob, earning a strange look from Gorge, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>[6 – Gender Confusion] – Featuring : Levinski and Tails<strong>

Levinski could tell that his twin brother was blushing. Whatever it is he wants to tell him, it must've been really embarrassing. Whatever he do, he must not laugh, he must not. He must…

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Levinski to Tails.

"Lev, I'm a girl."

Silence…

"TAILS, WHAT THE FU-!"

* * *

><p><strong>[7 – Run Tails Run!] – Featuring : Starlight, Levinski, Tails, Sonic and Amy<strong>

Starlight and Levinski were taking a walk nearby the Mystic Ruins, not really the best place to take a walk, but again, the grass green vulpine needs some tours on Mobius.

"Do you like it here?" asked Starlight.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me here."

Both Mobians blushed as they looked at each other, "Grass, I-I love you."

The green fox answered it with a smile, "I love you too."

They approached each other's lip, preparing for a long, first kiss. Today is sure a best day for both of them.

Or so they thought…

Out of nowhere, Tails' X Tornado flew between them, forcing them to jump to opposite direction. The plane crashed rather nastily on the ground. Tails quickly jumped from the X Tornado, and spoke, "Sorry guys, got an malfunction on the main energy conductor."

The response was silence death glares from both the fox, and the cat. "Er… guys?"

In the next minute later, both the fox and the cat chased after the kitsune all across Station Square, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW!" shouted Levinski, raising his Tarydium Machete in the air.

"BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

On the way, they passed Sonic and Amy, "What's wrong with them?" asked Amy

"I don't wanna know, do you?"

"No…"

Eventually, Starlight was able to pin the kitsune down on the concrete ground. After that, she and Levinski gave him a beating that nothing (not even Tails Doll Curse, XD) can compare the agony. Soon, the green fox and the purple cat left the beat-up yellow twin-tailed fox by a trash bin. "That's what you get, you son of a bitch!" shouted

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all. If you want to send a request, just PM me, but keep it a secret by not putting it on review. Speaking of which, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks ****Shadow's Party Girl 96 ****for the idea for 7th Part!**


End file.
